How Revolting
by laureate-leonheart
Summary: "Mayu... Where are you...?" A short fic that follows Morishige on his search for Mayu in the halls of Heavenly Host. Rated M for gore.


**Author's Note: Hello! Leon here, with the first uploaded fanfiction on this account! I wanted to go ahead and upload this short one, since I'm rather proud of it, and my love for Morishige can not be measured. I hope this is a good way to start off my page. I accept critic, so bring it on! Just don't be a complete asshole and we'll get along. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Morishige's eyes scanned the room for any sign of danger - or, to be accurate, his <em>phone <em>did, his dark eyes never leaving the screen. _Nothing. _He exhaled softly, letting out the breath he had taken (not out of fear but in an attempt to be sneaky) as he lowered the phone a little. This room was boring. Sure, there were plenty of chair splinters and hair-filled dressers to admire, but Morishige had his sights set for much larger prey. He was looking for corpses to photograph.

He had seen quite a few since he had woken from his spot, and taking pictures of the mangled bodies somehow put him at a sense of peace, of still being _sane_. But this room was barren of them, much to his disappointment, so he flickered on his phone and gazed at the rotting body of a horrifically-mutilated male student a moment before leaving the area. _Still sane... Still sane... _These words were the only things that gave him comfort, and he refused to stop saying them, afraid to see the truth.

Where to go now? This school was certainly a strange place - the windows almost seemed as if they were drawn on the wall, and once he had walked out of a room only to find it suddenly locked in his wake. _What exactly is going on here?_ He knew that it was dangerous, the _corpses _told him that just with their existence, but he hadn't come upon anything that tried to harm him. Honestly, he wasn't really worried about himself. He was worried about Mayu. _Where could she have gone? ... I don't want her to be alone._

Snapping out of his thoughts, Morishige realized he had wandered absently for a moment, and found himself beside a door, before a narrow hallway. _Huh?_ Just to be sure, he checked the door to the left of him. Locked, of course. _Never hurts to be too careful. _He inhaled, preparing himself to navigate the dim hallway before him... and his nostrils were greeted with a nauseating scent. He hesitating, swallowing down the desire to dry heave. _What on earth is down here...? _Morishige couldn't explain it, but the stench gave him a feeling of dread... and curiosity. _I have to know... _Turning away and gulping up one final breath of slightly pure air, he headed into the hallway, phone camera out and ready.

He wondered silently why the hallway was so dark, compared to the other sides of the school, and muttered a curse under his breath as he almost hit the wall in front of him, turning to the right. _Why..._ His thoughts were quickly interrupted as he heard a sickeningly squishy sound under his foot. _...?!_

Morishige hesitated a moment, immediately knowing he had found the source of the smell even before pointing the phone downward. The scene displayed on his screen even gave _him _shudders - but instead of fear, he felt _delight_.

"How... _revolting_..." he murmured, his voice filled with excitement.

On the floor before him was a pool of pure gore, a large puddle of blood, flesh, and organs. Small shreds of a uniform and a few strands of hair also floated in the pile, revealing that these were the remains of a human who had been practically pulverized. A crooked grin crossed Morishige's face as he turned his phone camera to the wall on his right and saw the large splatter of blood on its surface. Whoever this was, they had hit the wall at such inhuman speeds that they had just... fallen apart.

A stifled hysteric giggle broke from his throat as he dropped to his knees, his fingers trembling as they dipped into the gory puddle.

"Still warm," he noted aloud. His hands reached around in the disgusting globs of blood and flesh, grabbing numerous pieces and squeezing them lightly.

"Mammary tissue, too... Poor girl." Despite his words, his voice showed no pity, and his cruel smile only grew as he crushed a punctured lung in his fist. "I wonder if she even had the chance to scream." A shiver of delight rolled down his spine, but he was too lost in his sadistic behavior to question his sanity. How strange it was that these horrible events seemed to him a play, and the bodies mere props...

He lifted his fingers from the mess, letting the sticky blood roll off of his fingers before standing and flipping his phone open again. He pointed the camera at the remains once again, and, chuckling under his breath, he snapped a picture.

_God, this is so... _Morishige could feel his face was flushed, and his body filled with an excitement stronger than he had gotten from the other corpses, almost like ecstasy in its severity... Even he knew something like necrophilia was filthy, but... why was _this _strange pile of goop giving him such a intense feeling like this...? It was almost like...

A shrill scream suddenly broke his strange fixation, and he turned to see Satoshi and his sister, the younger having turned away and started sobbing. Morishige immediately hid his phone, looking at the Mochidas with genuine surprise.

"Mochida! I had started to think I was here alone!" he exclaimed, feeling a bit nervous. _Did he see...? _Satoshi's uncomfortable expression seemed to be focused on the gore puddle rather than him, so he supposed not.

"Same here!" He paused, his eyes unable to be torn away from the grotesque sight behind Morishige. "... What... happened here?" A loud wail came from Yuka, who was curled up on the floor now, obviously reacting very poorly to the massacre.

"I'm not exactly sure," Morishige admitted, ignoring her crying and turning back to the scene and trying to hide the delight that shot through him. "There's some breast meat mixed in, so it's female, but... That's the extent to what I know." Focused on his semi-lie, Morishige didn't notice Satoshi staring at the red tips of his fingers. "Whatever happened, it was an unfortunate end."

"... Yeah... It's really dangerous to be alone around here," Satoshi murmured, glancing behind him at Yuka. "Would you like to come with us while we look for the others?" Morishige paused, his solitary side immediately protesting, and he shook his head.

"No. We'll get more ground covered if we're separate." This excuse seems to satisfy Satoshi, who nodded. "We'll just have a rendezvous point, maybe... Classroom 1A?"

Yuka was standing up now, peeking out at Morishige from behind her older brother, a frightened look in her teary eyes. He refused to let his eyes meet hers, though, slightly worried that she knew something.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll try to find some others, then we'll wait for you there," Satoshi agreed. Morishige nodded, turning to his left and heading down the ending part of the hallway, hearing the siblings whispering in his wake. _Bet they're saying something about me._

_ You don't need them, _a voice in the back of his mind hissed. _All you need is Mayu._

"All I need is Mayu," Morishige repeated aloud. That was the truth, and it gave him good purpose, a reason to keep going despite the things he imagined the Mochidas saying.

·······························

Morishige stumbled down the stairs, gasping for air that refused to come and slumping hard against the wall as he tried to rest.

"Mayu... Where are you...?" His eyes carried a look of despair, something unusual for him. "... How long have we been here... It's at least midnight by now..." He coughed, clutching at his throat. "Hh... I'm so thirsty..." Attempting to swallow any saliva he had was useless, seeing as his tongue and throat both felt incredibly dry, so he resigned to worrying about his still missing friend.

"Oh, Mayu... Don't you realize how worried I am for you?" He paused, considering just thinking instead of speaking aloud, but he remembered his mind was not to be trusted, and continued pondering. "How are you doing? I wonder what you're thinking right now..." His middle finger pushed the bridge of his glasses back to their normal position, and he closed his eyes, feeling extreme exhaustion wash over him. "... You scare so easily, and you're so fragile... You need me by your side..." Silently, he sat and remembered a memory that both made him smile and brought him pain, a conversations with Mayu quite some time before they had shown up at Heavenly Host. A soft sigh escaped his throat as he leaned his head against the wall behind him.

"... It's easy to see that if I'm not by your side, you'll be in danger, Mayu..." He paused, and a sad smile crossed his face, "... Least, that's what I've been telling myself..." His laugh sounded harsh, forced, even to him. "Everytime I saw you, and heard that 'Shig, bro!' you'd always greet me with..." He had to pause again, the emotions swelling inside of him too much to bear. " ... that saved me for a little longer."

The sound of his palms hitting the rotting floor was loud, seeming to echo up and down the stairwells he rested between, but he couldn't have cared less. He was much more bothered by the hard lump in his throat, choking him up as he spoke.

"Please..." he begged, his voice quivering as tears formed in his eyes. "Mayu, I need you... Please, show yourself!" He choked back a sob. "... don't... leave me all alone..." A panic was rising quick inside of him, and he knew he had to ease it back down or something terrible might happen... He quickly flipped out his cell phone, opening the photos as he cursed under his breath.

"Damn... Just... one more time, I have to see the suffering of others..." He swallowed hard, navigating through the numerous pictures he had taken of corpses. "It's the only thing... keeping me sane..." His voice raised slightly in hysterics as he tried to console himself. "... and I am... still sane... I am..." As he continued flipping through the horrific images, one corner of his mouth twitched into a crooked grin.

"God, I've taken so many of them..." His eyes gazed on a picture of a female student's body, her skull cracked open. "It's so weird... I know they're real corpses, but..." Cannibalized remains, a male student with his entrails pulled out, a body swollen with cold and dehydration. "... they all look like fakes to me. Nothing but props." A body showing more bones than skin, a male with his chest cavity completely emptied and exposed, a female with no eyes and conspicuous bloodstains on her thighs. "Though these are much more realistic than the fakes you see on TV..."

Morishige's mouth twitched to an even stranger smile, and he chuckled softly as he continued searching through the disgusting photographs, immediately stopping as his eyes caught sigh of a specific picture... His body was racked with a familiar shudder of delight, and he took a admiring breath, feeling his face warm up again.

"Absolutely breathtaking," he murmured breathily. "She's been reduced to nothing more than a chaotic jumble of flesh..." A shiver passed through his spine again as he spoke these words, as if they were words of pleasure rather than of horrific death. "... but not long ago, all of it was connected. This was once a human being, walking and talking, with a mind of her own..." _God, just thinking like this makes me... ... ... I'm sane, I'm sane... _

"If there really such a thing as an afterlife, she must be embarrassed to show her face there, with such a hideously disfigured appearance!" Morishige's voice had become sadistic and cold. "I'd probably feel bad for her, if she weren't a complete stranger..." He laughed again, this time louder, before taking a deep breath. His mind screamed at him once more that something was wrong, but he didn't trust himself, and refused to listen. _I'm sane..._

Morishige jolted violently on the floor as his phone began to ring loudly, looking at the cell with wide-eyed confusion. _What... _Not once in this school had he gotten reception, and the strange appearance of the call didn't help either. There was no text telling him who was calling, and it was still in photo mode, the picture of the splattered remains still shown.

"... Maybe the OS is shot," he told himself, trying to comfort the part of him that threatened to panic, but his voice betrayed him, sounding uncertain. He clicked the button to accept the call, slowly lifting it to his ear, staying silent as he waited nervously for a speaker. The voice soon came, soft and bittersweet... and Morishige wished immediately that he'd never picked up.

"_Don't look__..._" The voice sent a shiver down his spine... but this one, unlike the others, was not enjoyable at all. "_Don't look__..._" He couldn't speak, his voice catching in throat as he suffered the feeling of dread that spread through his body.

"_Please__... __Don't look at me__..._" the voice continued, a sad tone to its feminine voice... a voice oddly familiar to Morishige... He tried to ask who it was, but he couldn't. The inexplicable fear had muted him. He managed a confused and terrified breath, but nothing more.

"_Please__... __Don't look at me__..._" Morishige's mind frantically searched for the source of the voice in his memories, leaving his body paralyzed in fright. "_Stop staring at my insides__..._" The words just pleaded by the mysterious speaker startled him, but not as much as the sudden realization that struck him as she spoke again, obviously crying.

"_... __Please__... __**Shig**__..._" Morishige's eyes widened as the nickname was spoken. Only one person... called him that...

_Mayu._

He was frozen for a moment, not moving an inch, but his lips quivered and parted, letting out no words but instead horrified sounds, as his mind had shattered as soon as his name had been spoken by Mayu's spirit.

"Ahhh... aaaahhh... aaaaahhh...!" His eyes filled with the realization of what he had done, and the tears streamed down his face steadily. He dropped his phone and grabbed his head between his hands, digging his nails into his scalp as he let out a blood-curdling sound, an almost inhuman scream filled with pain, misery, and a completely broken state of mind. All he could do was scream and sob, not even knowing what he was doing.

He didn't stay down long, though. He didn't even register the black mist possessing him, didn't even realize it when he stood up. Even as the mist took all of his depression and intensified it into insanity, he didn't know it. But the crooked grin that splayed across his tear-streaked face... that was his own.

He began running. How fast, he did not know. He could hear faint screaming. It was his own. Faster, faster. Didn't hear his phone beep. Screamed. Ran. _MayuMayuMayuMayuMayuMayuMaYuMAyumAYuMaYUmayuMayu_

His blurred vision saw the windows. Knew what he must do. Must do must do must do. Screams turned to hysteric laughter. His body slammed against the strong glass of the window. Laughed.

_MayuMAyUmAYUMaYUmayUmAyUMayUMayumayuMAYU_

Hit it again. Laughed. Screamed. Ran. Hit. Wailed. Laughed. Hit. Ran. Hit. Screamed. Laughed. Ran. Screamed her name.

"AAALLGGGGGGGHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHA! MAYU! MAAAYUUU!"

Laughed. Laughed. Laughed. Laughed. LaUGhed. lAughED. Laughed.

_MAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYUMAYU_

Morishige threw himself against the window. The glass in this school truly was immovable, and indestructable, as it seemed. But he wasn't taking no for an answer. Screaming with pain, insanity, sorrow, he slammed into the window again... and it gave way. Shattered splinters of glass pierced his skin, and as he plummeted towards the ground, he smiled.

_mayu_

_ i'm coming_


End file.
